


Gotham's Pride

by BunnyFair



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of other DC characters - Freeform, Pride Parade, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Gotham's very first Pride Parade. Most sexualities are simply my headcanons, but I hope you all enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce sipped some coffee and yawned as he shuffled into the living room. He patted Dick's head as he walked past and blinked when he realized Jason was in his chair with Seraphina on the arm of it. Looking around, he stared at the others all sitting on the furniture. 

Kate and Renee sat squished together beside Connor and Tim (who was surprisingly awake at the early hour of... ten). On the other side of Connor and TIm, Alice sat in Dick's lap who were being surprisingly quiet. Looking around, Clark smiled at him and Selina laid across his lap, resting her head on the arm of the fluffy chair. Hearing a giggle, Bruce zeroed in on Harley teasing Angel while Ivy and Damian sipped their tea.

Bruce scratched his head, holding onto the warm mug of coffee. "What's going on here? Is there some meeting I missed out on."

Seraphina nodded and rested her head against Jason's shoulder. "We have something to talk to you about, something serious for once."

Bruce nodded and leaned against the brick fireplace as Alfred walked in to gather a few forgotton mugs. Bruce the small smile the butler tried to keep hidden and slowly asked, "What is it?"

Kate smiled slightly when Seraphina glanced at her and said, "Gotham needs a Pride Parade, Bruce. We know you can talk to the mayor and get one scheduled for us."

Bruce blinked. "A Pride Parade?"

Kate nodded and waved her hand slightly. "It'll be totally neutral, no villains, no vigilantes, just a normal parade celebrating Gotham having so many well-known people with not-so-well-known sexualities. It would be a day of fun for once, just to celebrate and show pride that Gotham is a safe space for everyone."

Bruce nodded slowly and sipped his coffee, finishing it off. "What all do Pride Parades include?"

Renee smiled slightly and loosely hugged Kate's waist. "Well, big ones have floats and bands and other big things like that but since this one is last minute it'll be more like a big party in the streets. Face painting, balloons, confetti, maybe a few posters and some flags. We planned on keeping it child friendly and safe.

Bruce nodded slightly and set down his mug. "I understand. I'll give the mayor a call and see what we can work out."

Alice smiled widely and lightly clapped. "That'll be amazing! I've seen them on TV before, but I've never been to one myself."

Bruce smiled slightly and patted her head as he walked past. "I'll see what I can work out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note, I am not using the lipstick lesbian flag that was made a racist, biphobe, and transphobe. I am in fact using the purple, pink, yellow, and green one made by Maya Kern and Lydia. also, I'm pretty sure all these sexualities/genders are my own headcanons. But please enjoy and share your thoughts!

The news picked it up within two days. Gotham City was having its' very first Pride Parade. Bruce found himself bogged down with making sure there would be enough facepaint and balloons and flags and meetings with food trucks and restaurants, but he was smiling the entire time.

Bruce had never put much stock into his own sexuality; he simply liked who he liked. Alice was the same way and gave him a brief rundown of the acronym. Upon discovering the words for it, he discovered either pansexual or bisexual fit him best. Much like Alice, though, he did like the bisexual flag more.

Within three days, flyers were being put up and the police were all informed. According to Kate and Renee, not everybody in the community liked having a police presence, but Gordon spoke with all his men and swore if any of them stepped a toe out of line they would be dealt with accordingly. The couple spoke with Gordon and he promised them they would not be in any sort of heavy gear outside of their usual uniform.

Four days later and it was time. The Wayne Manor had not seen such activity in years; Alice and Harley were running around painting stripes on everyone's cheeks and pinning buttons onto their clothes. Ivy and Seraphina were making different colored flower crowns to match the flags while Connor and Jason carried boxes full of facepaint into the van.

Angel and Damian had actually gotten into contact with some vigilantes from other cities and even some of the rogues in Gotham with Selina's help. No vigilantism, no villainy, just a fun parade for everyone to join in to celebrate their sexualities. Surprisingly, they had gotten all positive responses. While Clark had been unsure about the rogues joining in, Selina reassured him the others would behave.

Jason stretched out his back and grunted as it popped, resisting the urge to scratch the paint off his cheek. Seraphina smiled and squeezed his hand, a matching bisexual flag on her cheek. "Let's get going. Everyone's almost ready to go now."

He nodded and grabbed a plain red normal motorcycle helmet. "We're heading out! See you guys around!"

Seraphina waved and climbed onto the motorcycle behind Jason, hugging his waist tightly as he took off towards the city. Alice smiled widely and carefully painted the bisexual colors onto both of her cheeks, her socked feet tapping rapidly as she leaned against the counter to look in the mirror.

Alfred softly sighed. "Please do refrain from making a mess on my counters, Miss Alice. Paint can stain it."

Alice smiled and straightened up, setting the paintbrush in the plastic cup of water. "I am. How do I look?"

Alfred smiled. "You look lovely, my dear."

She smiled widely and carefully hugged him before pulling on her tennis shoes. "Come on, Dick! It's time to go!"

Dick looked up and smiled, a simple ally flag on his cheek. "Alright, babe, ready when you are."

She pulled him out and Kate chuckled softly, wearing a bright lesbian flag shirt. Renee smiled and kissed her cheek, carrying a rolled up flag to the van. "This is going to be wild."

Kate smiled and nodded, following her to close the sliding van door. "Gotham needs it. The weather even seems to be on our side today."

Ivy hummed and kept the keys away from Harley, a simple lesbian colored flower crown on her head. "Don't say it so soon. Mother Nature is a fickle thing."

Harley grinned widely, her bisexual-colored pigtails swinging wildly as she tried to get the keys. "Aw, come on, Red, we got you on our own. It'll be fine. Now, let me drive!"

Ivy sighed and shook her head, walking around to climb into the drivers seat of the van. "I will not. We'll finish getting our stall set up and see you all there."

Harley jumped into the passenger seat and Connor chuckled softly, loosely hugging Tim's waist. "Ready to go?"

Tim smiled and nodded, demisexual and gay flags painted on each of his cheeks. "Let's go. This'll be fun."

Connor nodded and tightened his grip before flying off, seemingly ignoring Clark yelling for him to keep his powers hidden. Selina smiled and patted his cheek. "Let them have fun. Gotham knows how to keep secrets, Clark."

Clark softly sighed and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. Ready to go Bruce?"

Bruce nodded and adjusted the pins on his plain black shirt; both of them matching Selina's polyamorous and bisexual pins. "I'll drive us there. Damian! You are not driving! Get in the backseat with Angel!"

Damian flinched when he heard Bruce call his name and grumbled softly, shuffling to the back seat. Angel patted his hand and smiled slightly, a straight ally pin on her shirt. He smiled slightly and gently squeezed back, a mildly smudged asexual flag painted on his cheek.

Bruce nodded firmly and climbed in the front with Selina while Clark squeezed into the back seat with the younger two. Clark smiled sheepishly as he buckled up and nudged his glasses up into place, being careful not to smudge the pansexual and polyamorous flags on his cheeks.

Selina glanced back at the rear view mirror and smiled slightly as Bruce drove to the city. Bruce smiled and took a deep breath, forcing himself not to think about the rogues attending. According to Selina and Angel, there would be several attending but there should be no need to pull out the suit.

Selina glanced at him and patted his hand. "It'll be alright, Bruce. I had them promise. This is a time for celebration and showing pride, not for causing trouble."

Bruce nodded and took a deep breath, driving into a parking garage. "I trust you, not them."

She softly sighed and squeezed his hand. "Harley and Ivy were no different not so long ago. Nothing will happen."

He nodded and parked, squeezing her hand gently. "Well, let's go. It's not every day Gotham's clouds disappear."

She chuckled softly and they all climbed out. Clark walked between Selina and Bruce, looping his arms with theirs while Angel held Damian's hand. Damian smiled smiled slightly and held onto her hand, loosely lacing their fingers together as they joined the gathering crowd on the streets.

Bruce looked around and took a deep breath, squeezing Clark's hand. Clark smiled and squeezed back. "You look beautifully comfortable."

Bruce smiled slightly; he was wearing a simple pair of jeans and black shirt instead of his usual suit and did feel slightly out of place. "Thank you."

Clark nodded and Selina smiled. "Come on, let's get something to snack on. Nothing like some food truck food to liven up the mood."

Bruce nodded and Damian gently squeezed Angel's hand. "Want to see what's all set up?"

Angel smiled. "Sure."

Damian smiled slightly and led her off into the crowd. Instead of being a typical parade, the whole thing had turned more into a festival or fair. Games were set up, food trucks were out, and there were even a few people making balloon animals for kids attending.

Angel smiled as she snacked on a churro and waved when she spotted Alice. Alice smiled widely and tugged on Dick's hand, pulling him over quickly. Damian glanced around and asked, "Is there something the matter?"

Alice shook her head quickly and smiled widely. "Come on, you gotta see this."

Damian and Angel simultaneously looked at each other and Dick smiled reassuringly before Alice pulled them off. Damian stiffened when he saw Bane sitting on the curb and curled his fingers. Bane, however, ignored the glaring teen and held out his arms as several small children dangled from them.

Alice smiled and sat on her stool, lightly swinging her feet. "Having fun there, munchkins?"

The kids happily chimed in agreement and one small girl poked her head over Bane's shoulder, poking his asexual button pined to his tank top. "What's this one mean?"

Bane smiled and lowered the kids, letting them scurry off to their parents when called. "That means asexual, I feel no sexual attraction to people."

She nodded and clung to his shirt, lightly swinging her feet in the air. She looked up when she heard her name called and let go of the large man, waving as she walked over to her mothers. Bane waved politely at her and rested his forearms on his legs, taking a deep breath.

"You can stop glaring, little bird. I have promised to do no harm today." 

Damian huffed and crossed his arms. "I have no reason to trust you."

Bane simply shrugged. "True. I have no reason to trust you either and, yet, I am on my best behavior here."

Angel squeezed his hand and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Bane."

Bane nodded and Alice smiled widely, painting a teenagers' cheek with the lesbian flag. "Oh, I see Ed! Ed, let me paint you!"

Edward Nigma smiled and walked over, asking, "And, how are you, little Quinn?"

Alice smiled and cleaned off her brush. "Great, are you having fun? And, what flag do you want?"

He smiled and sat on the stool, leaning down slightly. "Well what is Peter's last name? I'll be nice and give another hint; he's also the Greek god of the wild."

She hummed and squirted fresh paint onto her plate. "Pan?"

He laughed and lightly clapped. "Ding, ding, we have a winner! Oh, Ozzie, dear get over here! Little Quinn's painting is open to everyone!"

Oswald softly huffed and carefully walked over, his cane lightly thumping on the ground. "Don't call me that in public! It's either Oswald or Penguin, not Ozzie."

Edward laughed and clamped his mouth shut when Alice leaned over to paint on his cheek. Oswald glanced at Damian and crossed his arms. Angel glanced between the two and tugged on Damian's arm. "Let's go play some games, Dami."

Damian narrowed his eyes at Oswald but turned to follow her. Oswald glanced up when Edward gently nudged him forward and cracked a small smile. Alice smiled politely and cleaned off her brush as Dick wandered to a food truck.

Oswald sat on the stool and gripped his cane, glancing at the ground. "Do you have enough for a gay flag? And, maybe, the..."

Alice smiled softly and gently patted his hand. "Whatever you need."

He shifted and glanced at her, softly asking, "Trans?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly. "Of course."

He smiled and straightened up slightly, turning his head as his eyes watered. Edward smiled softly and gently squeezed his shoulder. Oswald smiled and patted Edward's hand, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

Alice smiled at the pair and leaned over, carefully painting the rainbow flag on one cheek and the trans flag on his other. "There we go."

Oswald looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, smiling widely. "Thank you, Quinn. Next year, I will provide some men to help make it even better."

She laughed and smiled widely, patting his hand. "I'll be sure to remember that."

He chuckled and gently squeezed her hand before hobbling off with Edward beside him. She smiled softly and rested her chin in her hand, looking around. Despite the music and the crowd and the noise, it wasn't overwhelming for her.

She relaxed and glanced over at Bane. "Heard anything about the Joker?"

He shook his head and drank some water, lightly smirking. "The only thing he will be hearing for the next several weeks is his own screams inside the asylum. He conveniently showed up at the doorstep quite broken."

She gave him a look and forced her smile from revealing itself. "I wonder who could've done that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I heard rumors several bruises were shaped as question marks or as if he had been caned and some of his bones had been snapped like twigs. It truly is a wonder as to who could've done that."

She bit her lip and busted out laughing when he smirked at her, holding her sides. Dick raised an eyebrow and glanced between them, holding onto a basket of fries and a couple bottles of water. "You okay there, babe?"

She smiled widely and nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm great. Just really enjoying a joke."

He hummed and sat on the stool, nodding slowly. "Sure, babe, sure."

Sure, it wasn't a parade in the traditional sense and Gotham wasn't the most populated city but it was home to many LGBT+ people and they were welcomed with open arms. Every flag hung from the fire escapes and windows, flower crowns aligning with peoples' sexualities and genders were worn proudly, same-sex couples were showing their affection freely, and, most importantly, everyone was happy and proud of who they were. Even if they did rob banks in their free time.


End file.
